


restless

by gilbertcest



Series: a drabble a day challenge // the infernal devices [3]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't sleep, Jem plays the violin for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is my first ever m/m fic, so I am quite proud.. even though it isn't much.  
> ((unbeta'd so ignore any mistakes, thank you))

The raindrops hitting his window make him feel as if his heart is hammering against his chest. Or has it nothing to do with the rain?

He is tired but can't fall asleep; no matter how much he tosses and turns, sleep won't claim him. And it is aggravating.

Will's pulse is loud in his own ears, his body is wired, as if it was preparing itself for a fight.

He simply can not calm down. He doesn't know why.

With a last wistful sigh, he rolls himself off the bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor softly.

As he leaves his room, he does not think of where he is going.

There is only one place to go.

Even if he could choose any place in the whole wide world, Will would still want to go to that one place.

The only room in the institute that feels more like home than any other place ever had since he left Wales.

The only place on earth, where he always feels safe and at ease and like he can be himself without damning someone.

He opens the door to Jem's bedroom softly, careful as not to wake Jem should he be asleep.

The room is enlightened by the moon and in it's light, Jem looks otherworldly beautiful.

His silver hair and pale skin seem to shine like the moon and Will's heart aches.

Will moves closer to the bed, without thinking. He comes to rest right beside Jem's bed and falls to his knees.

Will has loved Jem for almost as long as he has known him but now, in this moment, he loves him more than ever.

He knows now - it has been only weeks since he realized - that what he feels for Jem is more than love one feels for a friend.. or one's Parabatai.

"Will?" Jem whispers, his eyes still closed and his voice clouded with sleep. "Will, is that you?"

Will smiles. "Of course it's me, James. Or were you expecting someone else to visit your bedroom in the middle of the night?"

Now his eyes open and he smiles. "Maybe." Jem replies teasingly.

He sits up, making room for Will on the side of his bed. "Can't sleep?"

When Will merely shrugs and sits next to him, Jem says, "Me neither."

At that Will looks at him, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Oh, really? Then I must have imagined you drooling on your pillows just now?"

Jem laughed. It was a soft laugh, one that made Will's heart jump.

He liked making Jem laugh. And he liked what Jem's laugh makes him feel.

As their laughter quiets down, a silence settles over them.

The kind of silence that can only occur during the dead of the night and between two people who have too much to say to each other.

"Will you play the violin for me, Jem?" Will finally asks, for his eyes had been resting on the box, in which he knew the object was in.

"That bad?" Jem only says, but immediately stands and retrieves the violin, to do as his Parabatai asked.

Will has never liked music much, he much more prefers words. But in the hands of Jem, the violin turns into something magical.

Something that can tug at his heart strings and make him feel glad to be alive, despite all that has happened to him.. and all that will happen to Jem.

As Jem plays, standing by the window, surrounded by moonlight, Will watches and listens.

He wants to close his eyes, but he could not deny himself the sight of Jem bathed in the silver light.

From here, and with his violin in hand, Jem looks like an angel.

An angel heaven has sent for Will alone.

Jem stops playing and Will doesn't know if it has been minutes or years.

He is dimly aware that his cheeks are wet and that his eyes are burning and that Jem is kneeling in front of him.

"Do not cry, William." Jem says, and there is so much love in his voice.

"Jem." Is all he can say, before the other cups his face and brings his lips down on Will's.

The kiss is slow and chaste, like one might kiss someone and be afraid of breaking them.

"Jem-" He says again and their lips brush, his hands gripping his Parabatai's shoulders.

"Hush now, William." Jem says and lets his hands wander over Will's neck and into his hair.

"But I love you." Will says, unable to stop from saying the words, for he does not know how much time he has to say them.

"I love you, James Carstairs."

"I know, you fool." Jem laughs and breaks away from him.

Then his face turning serious he replies, "As I love you, William Herondale."


End file.
